Setting Sun
by twilightfanjm
Summary: After finding out she was stolen as a baby Clarissa decides to learn more about her true family and heritage. What will happen when her journey leads her down roads no sane person would ever expect? Can she escape the life she so desperately wants to be free from without getting killed in the process?
1. History

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: History**

 **Clarissa's POV**

On my 18th birthday is when my world first came crumbling down around me. That's when I first discovered that my entire life had been a lie. My parents had chosen that day to tell me that I wasn't their biological child. I could have lived with that. If only that was as far as the lie had went.

I suppose I should've known since years ago that something wasn't right. There was no way my family should've been able to afford mansions in Los Angeles, Miami, New York, and Hawaii. Or all the BMW's, Mercedes, and Audi's we had. Or all the fancy clothes from famous high end designers. My dad always did say he ran a side business in addition to being a police officer. He never told me what it was though, only that one day it would all be mine.

All of my life he had prepped me to run this business without ever actually telling me what kind of business he did. I asked a million times but he never told me. Not until I turned 18 anyway.

It was a baby trafficking ring. Probably one of the largest bang trafficking networks in the country. Every years babies were stolen from hospitals and sold to couples willing to pay for a baby. Up until his death my father had been receiving 90% of the profits of this business.

There was a rival to my father's business. An equally large and profitable stolen baby ring. The owner's name was Lucas. He and my father developed a business strategy together. If I were to marry Lucas's son Joshua then our families could combine the two business into one.

I hated the arrangement and so did he. I had to say though that after spending time with him we did begin to fall in love. He was sweet, loving, and caring. I could see myself with him for the rest of my life. So at the age of 20 I married him and less then a year later I gave birth to our first child. A boy named Joshua Anderson III. Our parents couldn't have been more thrilled. We had married, combined the businesses, and gave birth to an heir.

I wasn't happy though. I hated what my father and father in law were doing. I didn't dare voice my true thoughts on the matter but the truth was that I didn't want anything to do with my father's baby stealing business. It wasn't right. I tried my best to not think of all the families that were affected by what he did.

Then my father fell ill with lung cancer. All those years of smoking cigars had finally caught up to him I guess. He died two months after I gave birth to my second child. A girl named Sofia. Just when I thought my world couldn't shatter anymore my father gave me some more devastating news. I was a stolen baby. When my mother couldn't get pregnant he had one of his workers bring some stolen babies to look at and that's how I was chosen. I was a black market baby.

Then three months after that my husband's father died in a car accident. It became official. We were the new owners of our parents' baby stealing business. I tried to think of numerous ways to get out but I couldn't think of one where my family and I would get out alive.

All of this has led up to where I am now. Boarding a plane to Washington. A couple of weeks ago I gave a sample of my DNA to the best geneticists that money could afford. According to my DNA I was 50% Quileute. So at least one of my parents came from a small Native American reservation near Forks, Washington. My husband, being the supportive man he is, supported my crazy spur of the moment decision to purchase a house in Forks to learn more about my heritage. I was only 25 years old and I was already pregnant with our third child. So maybe it was crazy to uproot but I didn't care.

There was just one nagging question at the back of my mind. What about the other 50% of my genetics? The results had come back inconclusive so they were going to do more tests.

Just how can 50% of my heritage be inconclusive?

 **Please Review**


	2. The Nightmare

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare**

 **Clarissa's POV**

As soon as our plane landed I took in the beautiful scenery that surrounded me. There was green. Lots and lots of green. The surrounding forests carried a certain beauty that I had never experienced before. It was extremely different from the scenery in Los Angeles, California. The lack of traffic was the first thing I noticed on our way to our new house.

The new house was small. It was simple in the way of design and beauty. Certainly not what you would expect to 26 year olds that had more money than Mark Zuckerburg himself to buy. Simple is exactly what I had been going for though. So when I saw the property for sale online I didn't hesitate to buy it. I had only hoped that buying it sight unseen wouldn't backfire on me. Thank goodness it hadn't.

"Do you like it?" Josh asked me as we pulled into our new driveway.

"Like it? Honey I love it" I said in awe.

"It is beautiful alright. Well come on we didn't buy it just to look at it from the outside" he said as he began to unstrap our sleeping son Josh from the backseat. We called our son Josh to differentiate him from his father.

I snapped out of my daze quickly and got my daughter, who had also fallen asleep, from the backseat. The inside of the house was just as simple and beautiful as the outside of the house. In my opinion the pictures that the previous owner had put online had not done the house any justice. Nothing could compare to seeing it in person.

I could try and pretend to be happy here. I could pretend that we were a normal American family with no dirty secrets to hide. That we were just a normal happy family. The key word there...pretend. I sighed. The truth of the matter was that I could never be happy. Yes, I loved my kids and my husband. The love I had for them had no boundaries. However I could not be happy knowing what we are doing and have already done to millions of families over the years.

"Honey are you okay?" my husband asked me.

"I'm okay. Just a little homesick. That's all. I will be fine" I lied. I had never even told my husband my true thoughts on the business that our parent's had left us.

He walked over to me and hugged me as carefully as he could without waking our son. However, his hug did little to comfort me. "Everything will be okay"

I didn't say anything to that.

"Mommy?" I couldn't help but smile a little when my Sofia spoke to me. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were still halfway closed with sleep. I wish I knew where she inherited her chocolate eye color from. It certainly wasn't from me or her father. I had a darker eye color and my husband's were green. My son had gotten his father's green eye color. My daughter though? Who knew?

We purchased a pizza for dinner that night and everyone was happy. Our house had already been furnished before hand so we began to unpack soon after and we stopped when we finally got too tired to continue doing anything.

I woke up in the middle of the night breathing extremely hard. My body was shaking more then I thought was humanely possible. My heart felt like it was going to jump out my chest from pounding so hard. I had never been so scared in all of my life. I thought I had known what fear was but I was wrong. It was only now, after that horrific nightmare that I had just awaken from, that I truly understood the meaning of the word fear.

I had to get up and check on my kids and make sure that they were alright. I sprinted to their rooms not even caring if I woke anyone up. I just had to see them. I had to make sure that they were alright. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my five year old son and three year old daughter sleeping soundly in their beds. The baby I was carrying inside of me kicked reassuringly and I rubbed the spot where I had been kicked.

I suddenly broke down in tears. In my dream all of my kids had went missing. I had just given birth to my third baby and a few hours later not only had my newborn gone missing, but so had Josh and Sofia. All three of my babies, my reasons for living, had gone missing and I had no idea where they were. I was going crazy searching for them and fearing the worst.

I was relieved that it had been nothing more then a nightmare. Then reality came crashing down on me. This was happening and it was because of me and because of my family. I couldn't even begin to imagine the depths of the pain that we had inflicted on families over the years. The pain and the fear. What I felt for a few seconds, or however long the dream lasted, lasted years and perhaps even a lifetime to these families.

I barely even noticed when my husband found me in tears on the floor awhile later.

"Oh my God what's wrong?" he asked as he hugged me tightly and tried to comfort me. "Honey talk to me you're really scaring me here"

"I can't do this anymore" I cried.

"Do what?" he asked, completely confused.

"This! Our family business. I just, I can't-"

"Okay what happened? What brought all this on all of a sudden?"

"Joshua last night I had a dream that all of our kids went missing and we had no idea where they were. I had never felt so scared in all of my life. Don't you see the pain we cause these families and these babies?"

It took a few minutes for him to answer with "The money is nice though. We have everything we could ever want because of that money"

"At what cost!? How would you feel if our children were taken from us and we never saw them again? Think about it. Is money worth pain and suffering?" I said as I began to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I need to clear my head. I don't know when I will be back" I answered.

I didn't look back as I left the house. I wasn't in any state of mind to drive so I chose to walk into the nearby forest instead. Probably not the best idea to go wondering into a forest that I didn't know while emotionally upset but I didn't really care at this point. I walked deeper and deeper into the forest until I finally got to tired to carry on. I was too emotionally drained and sleep deprived.

I laid down on the forest floor to get some rest. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I felt something cold and wet nudging me urgently. I yelled, startled at the creature before me. It was an extremely large reddish-brown wolf. I was in awe of the horse sized wolf. From a distance I would have probably mistaken him for a grizzly bear. He sniffed me and licked my face a few times. When I looked closely at his eyes I could see tears welling up inside of them. It looked like he had been crying or he was about to cry.

Carefully I stood up. He sniffed me again and brushed his warm body up against mine. My baby kicked hard when the wolf brushed his face against my stomach. The wolf recoiled in response. He looked at me in shock and then let out a long sad howl. I couldn't help but to cry once again.

 **Please Review**


	3. Forks, Washington

**Chapter 3: Forks, Washington**

 **Clarissa's POV**

As soon as I started crying the wolf walked over to me and started licking my face frantically. So much that I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I had already stared doing in. Somehow I found myself hugging the massive wolf.

I don't know how long we stayed that way but eventually we broke apart. As much as I enjoyed hanging out with the wolf I had to go back home and take care of my family.

The wolf whimpered as I began to walk away. I looked back and saw that he was following me like some sort of obedient dog.

Soon my house came into view. The wolf stayed behind but I could tell that he was still watching me. I didn't know if to think it was cute or be freaked out by that. Or maybe I was feeling a little of both.

I could hear screaming and crying coming from within the house as I got closer and closer. I sighed. For a second I was tempted to turn back into the woods but decided it was better just to find out exactly what kind of trouble my kids had managed to get into this time.

I opened the door and the first thing I saw was my daughter chasing my son around. Sofia had always been faster and stronger then Josh. Actually was stronger and faster then then all of us.

Sofia was lightening quick. In less then a second she could run from one side of the house to the other. She could lift things most three years old couldn't and sometimes I swore she was part bloodhound. Her eyesight, hearing and sense of smell was really well developed.

"What is going on here?!" I yelled. The two of them froze in place.

My son instantly pointed at his sister. "She keeps hitting me for no reason!"

"Liar you hit me first!" she yelled at him.

"Enough!" I screamed.

I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself down. My kids looked scared. Good.

"Where is your father?" I asked them.

"Watching TV" Sofia answered.

"Okay kids go to your rooms now. I don't want to hear another peep from either of you until I say so. Got it?"

"Yes"

They went to their rooms while I began to search for my oh so wonderful husband. I got even more mad when I saw him sitting on the couch watching TV doing nothing.

"Joshua-"

"Honey I couldn't stop the kids from fighting"

"Oh and why not?" I asked him.

"Because they don't listen"

"Last time I checked you were their father. Why do I always have to be the bad guy here?"

"Because you're so good at it?"

I couldn't even look at him anymore. As much as I loved him he drove me crazy.

I walked to our room without saying another word to him. I went to the room and started watching TV in bed. I didn't even look when I heard the door open and my husband enter.

"Clarissa I've been wanting to talk to you" Joshua said.

"About what?"

"What you said this morning. About the business I mean? I don't understand where this came from"

I turned my full attention to him now. "I hate what we do. I want to get out of this business. I don't want that for our kids. The only reason I haven't said anything before now is because I don't know how to get out without us getting killed in the process"

"The money though-"

"Is that all you can think about?! Money?!"

"Yes! Because that money makes us immensely rich and powerful. Our future is secure and so is our kids future. The money we make is worth it all"

I was dumbstruck by what he said. I didn't even know how to respond.

"Obviously you didn't think about how you would feel if anything happened to our kids, did you?"

"I did actually and-"

"And what? You still think any amount of money we make is worth the pain and suffering we cause families? I mean our 'employees' are out there stealing babies every single day several times a day all over the country. Can't you at least try to imagine the depth of pain we cause?"

"I'm leaving" I said.

"Wait-"

"No. I'm leaving with the kids. I don't know what time I will be back but don't bother to look for me"

I quickly gathered my kids, who were both happy that I was no longer mad at them, and left. Where were we going? I had no idea honestly. I was to mad at my husband to even care.

I just pulled into some random parking spot and got off and started walking.

"Mommy where are we going?" Josh asked.

"I don't know"

"Ohh ice cream! I want ice cream!" Sofia shouted.

"What ice cream? There is no ice cream"

"Yes its over there!" she started running off.

Josh and I ran after her as fast as we could. As usual though keeping up with my daughter proved to be impossible. She also happened to be right about there being an ice cream shop. By the time we had caught up to her Josh and I were out of breath meanwhile it seemed that Sofia didn't even break a sweat.

My mood didn't improve much as we sat there eating. I had so much crap bouncing around my head that I felt like I was going crazy. Like my 50% Quileute ancestry. What was I going to say? Hey did any of you have a kid 26 years ago that went missing? That's me! Also the other 50% of my DNA is inconclusive!

"Jacob swears it was her" a beautiful sounding voice said. I immediately looked for the source of the voice and my eyes immediately landed on two very beautiful people. The woman, I noted, looked almost exactly like my daughter expect older and with much paler skin and golden eyes rather then chocolate brown ones.

"Well Bella the mutt has been wrong before"

"Edward!" the woman seethed.

"What is true! I don't think it's a good idea to call Nessie and get her hopes up until we know for sure"

"Edward we haven't seen our daughter since our granddaughter went missing and-"

I tuned them out after that. It wasn't my place to listen in on a private conversation about personal problems. I had too many personal problems of my own to worry about.

Like how I was going to get out of my business. I was going to do it somehow even if it meant fighting my husband every step of the way. I was not going to be responsible for tearing families apart anymore. I refused to pass it on to my kids as well.

"Mommy they're looking at us" Josh said.

"What?"

"Look" he said quickly and pointed at them.

I looked up and saw two pairs of golden eyes staring right at me. The boy even more intensely then the woman did. Like he was trying to read my mind or something. Thank God that was impossible.

Sofia suddenly got up and ran to the surprised looking woman.

"You're very pretty" my daughter said. "I like you"

 **Please Review**


	4. Adjustment

**Chapter 4: Adjustment**

 **Clarissa's POV**

I quickly grabbed my daughter and uttered an apology before rushing out of there. The odd couple didn't say a single word the entire time. I was not sure what it was that prompted me to rush out of there so quickly. Maybe it was the way the boy kept staring at me? That kind of creeped me out a little bit. Or maybe it was just because they were an odd couple overall.

As days went by we got more and more settled into our new house. Joshua and I never brought up our business again and for now things seemed to go back to the way they were before. Although I knew that eventually I would have to confront him about it again. I had made up my mind and neither him or anyone else was going to change my mind about it.

I got my son into our son enrolled in Kindergarten at Forks Elementary School. He wasn't very happy about it. Somehow he had gotten the idea into his head that moving meant he no longer had to go to school. I stayed at home with Sofia while Joshua went out to look for jobs in Forks and Port Angeles. At home I just finished taking care of everything that needed to be taken care of. I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to go down to the Quileute reservation and that both excited and scared me. I wanted to find out the truth but I was afraid of how I was going to be received. I mean would they think of me as an "outsider" since I grew up away from them and their culture? What if they didn't believe me and I was rejected? I wasn't sure that I could take the rejection. I wanted to know though. I wanted to learn about that half of me and maybe even find my family. No matter how much risk was involved.

I also made my very first doctor's appointment here with a man named Carlisle Cullen. He was highly recommended.

I checked our bank accounts one morning and saw a large increase. I nearly started crying again when I thought of where all of that money was coming from.

I decided to throw on some work out clothes and go for a jog in the woods. My husband was home today so I could leave Sofia with him.

I had been gone for only ten minutes when I heard the sound of an animal in pain. I looked around and quickly saw the large wolf I had seen a few days ago limping.

He was trying to catch up to me but I could tell that he was in pain. As soon as I walked over to him he began to lick my face like crazy. I couldn't help but laugh and smile. I was just as happy to see him as he was to see me.

He yelped when I accidentally touched his paw. I was surprised when he let me pick up his right front paw. I figured out the problem right away. Somehow he had broken his paw and it had healed incorrectly.

What struck me as odd was that he was perfectly fine a week ago. Well it's entirely possible he could've broken his paw since then it's entirely impossible for it to have healed, incorrectly I might add, in such a short amount of time.

Just by feeling his paw I knew exactly where it needed to be re-broken in order for me to set it so it would heal correctly.

"You stay right here" I told him.

He cocked his head in confusion but thankfully he listened to me. I ran back to my house to grab the tools I needed and came back less then fifteen minutes later. He had not moved an inch.

"Unfortunately I don't have the medicine to numb it so please, whatever you do, don't kill me"

Maybe it was stupid I was doing. Re-breaking the paw of wild horse sized wolf that could easily kill me, without giving him any kind of painkillers. But, I had to help him in any way I could.

He howled in pain as I did what I had to do. It tore my heart to pieces but this was the only way I could help him. I set the bones quickly.

He looked at me with...surprise was it?

"I went to veterinary school" I started to tell him. "I graduated high school when I was only 15 and went straight to college. Graduated in four years with a major in biology and minor in business. Then I got accepted into our school's veterinary program and got my license to practice veterinary medicine"

He looked at me with increasing interest as if he could understand what I was saying. I didn't even know why I was telling him all of this. It's not like he understood. Yet I continued anyway.

"After I got my license I practiced for about a year before my husband demanded that I quit and stayed home to take care of the kids. I didn't want to quit but he didn't care. I still don't know why the hell I listened to him. Oh well, as much as I'd love to go back and practice again I know he wouldn't approve"

The wolf suddenly growled at me angrily. He bared his teeth at me and growled some more; letting me know that he was angry about something. What it was was a mystery to me.

"Jacob!" I suddenly heard someone shout nearby.

"Jacob I-"

A young woman with bronze curly hair suddenly appeared. She looked no older then 17 or 18 years old. She was just as shocked to see me as I was to see her.

 **Please Review**


End file.
